The Seven Deadly Sins
by OXAliciaXO
Summary: This is my very first fanfic :D Hope everyone would enjoy reading it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Seven Sins.. Sloth, Envy, Pride, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony and Lust…

What happens when seven people are infected with these sins? (Out of blue? I think not...)

Someone had plan this.. Someone who possesses supernatural powers.. But Who?

Some People aren't infected.. Those people must find the cure...

Find it, before All Hell Breaks Loose


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Mai-Series or its related characters. Mai-Series belongs to the people of Sunrise.**

**Summary:** The characters are actors and actresses of the Mai-Series and this fanfic was basically talking about what happened after they had finished filming their own Mai-series (they live in a dormitory together and Erstin's Uncle is the director, you will know what i mean when you continue reading xD!) and I do realized that I suck at summarising. Anyways! Lets begin!

**Rating - T**

Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

It was another peaceful day in the Otome Dorm. Everyone was busy chattering away, watching television, playing games or just sitting there staring into space with absent minds.

Mashiro, the queen of Windbloom stood up from the puffy couch and started stretching herself. Another boring yet peaceful day.

"Mashiro-chan?" The queen turned towards the whining voice. "When will we be filming again? Staying in the dorm with nothing to do is getting boring." Arika, the queen's personal otome complained while munching on potato chips.

"ARIKA! You're getting chip crumbs in my hair. Eewwww!" A girl with blond hair exclaimed in disgust and edged away from Arika. Sheepishly, Arika tried to brush some of the crumbs out of the blond hair as the other girl shifted away.

"I'm not sure, our Manager hasn't asked the director yet." Mashiro replied in a bored voice, ignoring Haruka's previous comment to Arika.

"Hey Erstin? Why don't you go ask your uncle?" Mikoto suggested, snatching away the bag of chips from the otome's hands while suggesting so, then ran away swiftly.

"THOSE ARE MINE, Give them back you glutton!" She roared as the cat girl poured half of the content of the potato chips onto her palm, ignoring Arika's sudden scream of annoyance. Arika started to chase Mikoto around the living room and when she finally caught her, they started a tug-O-war over the bag.

"Mine!"  
"No, Mine! You've eaten enough!"  
"I bought it!"  
"Share then!"  
"Fine, then!"

Letting out sinister laughter, Arika unexpectedly released the bag of chips, causing Mikoto to be flung backwards and the bag of chips to fly across the room.

"MY CHIPS!" Mikoto cried out loud as she watched the bag of chips hit the wall of the living room, and ricochets back. The force of this caused the chips to fly out of the bag.. Right onto..

"MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A scream was heard echoing around the walls of the dorm, causing shivers to run down everyone's spine. They knew perfectly well who that scream belonged to.

"Oh, crap." Arika muttered, eyes large as she clung onto the nearest people she could find - her mum, Lena and Elliot.

"Um.. Goodbye!" The rest, who were watching television programmes, retreated quickly from the living room, going anywhere that was not the venue of slaughter.

A surprised Yukino ran into the room "What? What happened?" the President of the Aries Republic asked as she appeared in the living room, where all the commotion erupted.

By then, half of the people had already disappeared. Only Mikoto, Mai, Arika, Lena and Elliot (whom Arika refuses to let go of the both of them from her tight grasp in case she needed protection later) and Yukino tagged around in the living room. Oh, and how could we forget Haruka, who was boiling with rage as she shot glares at Arika and Mikoto.

"I-I'm.. So.. Sorry!" Arika suddenly cried out as she pulled Lena and Elliot closer.

"Erm.. Arika? Arika!" Lena and Elliot tried to wiggle out of Arika's grasp, but the both of them failed to escape from Arika's death grip.

"MIKOTO! YOU . GOT . CHIPS . ON . MY . HEIR!" Haruka screamed suddenly, pointing at several of the chip crumbs that were now sticking out of her hair.

"You mean 'Hair', Haruka-chan?" Yukino corrected with a slight shake of her head. Out of the blue, she covered her mouth and let out small squeaking noises. The few left in the room let their eyes drift from Mikoto, to Haruka and then to Yukino.

"Y-Yukino?" Mai asked, concerned.

Haruka raised one eyebrow as she stared at her best friend, who was now on the floor, curled in a ball.

"Yukino? Are you alright?" Mai asked as she knelt down beside Yukino.

Then without warning, Yukino burst into hysterical laughter.

"Bwahahahahahaaa! Haruka-chan! Yo-Your.. Hair.. Chips.. SOO CUTE!" Yukino burst out, rolling on the floor as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Yukino! Yukino! Stop... STOP!" Mai pleaded. Knowing what was going to happen next, she immediately started poking her a few times, trying to get the president to stop laughing.

Mikoto, Mai, Lena, Elliot and Arika looked at Haruka at the same time, to see what her reaction would be.

"Yukino!" Haruka choked out, her hands balled into a fist.

All five gulped, knowing that Yukino was now in grave danger as no one ever messed with or even dared to mock Haruka when she was in a rage.

Mai rushed from Yukino's side and stands next to Haruka.

"Ha-Haruka, remember to breathe... Stay calm.. calm.. CALM!" Mai chanted a few times while patting her back. She hates it when people started fighting and it was always up to her to clean everything up later.

"Go, go go!" Arika suddenly whispers to Lena and Elliot, pushing them away from the living room as the three of them escapes from the threat of impending doom.

"ARIKA YUMEMIYA! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" A sudden outburst from Haruka caused Yukino to stop laughing. A random door was flung open and slammed shut.

"Damn it. Why didn't I follow them?" Mikoto cursed under her breath as she gulped nervously at Haruka.

"Haruka? I didn't mean to laugh..." Yukino suddenly realized the situation she had gotten herself into, stood up and feel remorseful.

"Oh. Save your remorse for someone that accepts it." Haruka snaps at Yukino while she pushed Mai's hands away.

As if a miracle had happened, Haruka stomps out of the dorm, kicking open the door and not bothering to close it, and she disappeared from sight.

"Mikoto! Look at what you've done!" Mai started scolding the cat goddess.

"Blame Arika! Not me!" Mikoto rebutted back before running into her own room.

"Great. Now what about the mess here? Who's going to clean it up?" Mai grumbles to herself as she stares at the mess on the living room.

Yukino offers to help Mai. With that, both of them started to clear the mess.

"I hope Haruka is alright.." Yukino mumbles in a guilty voice as she stares at the dorm door.

"Yeah, I hope.." Mai agreed.

==**END**==

**A/N - Hello all, this is my first time writing for the Mai-HiME/Otome fanfic. And thanks to zanekal1 and Nagi for the improvised version! and I hope that you guys will enjoy it!**

**Please review and give me some suggestions to improve? :D Now for some Omake session!**

* * *

**-Omake-**

**Me: "Done with chapter 1! Let's move on to editing chapter 2!"**

**Haruka: "KAGURA! go and rest RIGHT NOW!"**

**Erstin: "Kagura-Chan, where is Nina-Chan?"**

**Me: "Erm.. I am not sleepy xD! oh! where is Nina-San? -Grabs Nina and pushed her towards Erstin- There! Problem solved!"**

**Lena and Elliot: "Kagura-Chan! Why can't the both of us escape from Arika's death grip?"**

**Me: "Cause, I am AWESOME! Well at least the both of you had your screen time as.. Shields? xD!"**

**Natsuki and Shizuru: "Why aren't the both of us included..?" **

**Me: "hmm great question.. Because if I include the both of you the story will never end until Haruka or my brain starts to rage xD! -If you know what i mean-"**

**Shiznat: "Kagura-Chan, We don't get it..?"**

**Me: "O.O. You see.. -starts whispering to Shiznat-"**

**-Natsuki Starts Blushing-**

**Me: "Do you get the idea?"**

**Shizuru: "But Kagura-Chan, the idea was amazing why didn't you write it out?"**

**Me: "Shizuru-san, If I do that.. this story would be rated M rather than T! - Starts yawning-"**

**Haruka: "Kagura! seep now!"**

**Yukino: "Haruka-Chan is it 'sleep' not seep."**

**Me: "Aww.. But Chapter 2!"**

**Lena: "Go and sleep right now!"**

**Me: "Yes Mum! w-wait I meant Yes Ma'am! Alright.. I shall go to bed right now .."**

**Everyone: "Please review the story! We appreciate your feedback!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome or any of its related characters. **

**Mai-HiME/Otome belongs to the people of Sunrise.**

**Rating** - T

Chapter 2

Haruka's POV

"Calm yourself.. Haruka. You must.. remain calm..!" I keep chanting this mantra to myself as I make my way to the bathroom, slowly picking out the remaining chips and trying to brush the crumbs out of my freshly washed hair. I look up into the mirror and catch my own reflection shocked when I saw that glare etched on my face echo back to me. I recoil a bit at the image.

Was I THAT scary?

I sighed as I turned on the tap, letting the water flow like river onto the basin. I still can't believe I ran out of the dorm and to the washroom without letting my temper get the better of me. Maybe being with Yukino has started to mellow me out.  
"That Arika and Mikoto, they are sooooo going to get it from me next time I see them. Gah!" As a clenched fist flies up in a menacing gesture. "Damn them. Now all I can smell is those stupid potato chips." I took a sniff of my hair and my shoulders slump a little in defeat.

I checked my reflection one last time, making sure that there were no more crumbs left in my hair that I had failed to notice earlier.

Then proceeded to walk out of the building trying to avoid this fiasco, only to be ambushed by the rain. "Argh! Why am I so unlucky?" I cried out, realizing that I didn't bring my umbrella with me either.

As look around, I was praying hard that there was something for me to use as a cover from this downpour. The only thing that I could find close enough to be an umbrella was a small piece of cardboard.

"This isn't going to last long..." I mumble to myself again as I picked it up. I rushed out of the structure, with the impromptu umbrella covering my head.

"I hope no one sees me. It will be a great dishonor if they actually saw a Mister Otome using a piece of cardboard instead of a proper umbrella!" running off from the Gardarobe campus and into the streets of windbloom, I spied a small shop that I quickly ducked into for shelter. Hmm...this shop is so unfamiliar...why haven't I see it before? Is it new?

It was a good thing that the shop was located here. The second I stepped into the shop, the cardboard was already beginning to disintegrate into pieces in my hands. I threw the cardboard away and pulled my hood up.

"Oh yeah! I am wearing my hooded jacket today!" Haruka thought as she smacks her forehead with her open hand.

"Hello, Miss. How can I help you?" An unexpected voice from behind me sends chills down my spine. Quickly, I turned around and spot a man, covered in full black and his face was obscured with a hood.

Oh My Gosh...this man is giving me creeps. I gulped nervously as my eyes wander around the tiny shop. It's a book shop, and since when was there a tiny bookshop around this area?

"Hey...um...just looking for...books?" I lied.

Come on, I wasn't that stupid to admit that I came to the shop just to get shelter...Not that it isn't obvious.

"Hmm. You've come at the correct time, Miss Armitage." The man suddenly digs out a book from a random bookshelf and places it in my hand.

Wait...how did, he know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I blurted out as I tried to see the man's face. Unfortunately, his face was well hidden in the folds of the hood.

"Who wouldn't know that this is the famous, Miss Haruka Armitage?"

Gah! This man is so freaking creepy!

"The book, Miss..." The man points at the book that was held tightly in my hands. Whoops. Nearly forgot to review it.

I held the book closer, and read the title.

**_The Seven Deadly Sins_**

"Hmmm this looks kind of cool. I have never seen any books like this! "I exclaimed cheerfully.

"How much?" I asked as I dug into the side pocket of my jacket. Oh. Wait a minute.

I dig deeper into the pocket.

AH CRAP!

I sighed as I handed back the book to the mysterious man.

"No money." I exclaimed in a bored and annoyed voice, and turned to leave.

"Wait." He calls after me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something was too strange and just not right in this place and especially this man. It was rare to find a person that could make me, Haruka Armitage to stop walking...or talking.

"It's yours. For free." The man flitted from his spot to the counter, and wrapped the book into a plastic bag. He rounded the counter and handed the bag to me.

"What? Are you serious?" I shot an incredulous look at him. Is this guy for real? Giving books to complete strangers for free?

"Take it or leave it."

I shivered again. Oh boy might as well just take it...

"Thank you." I accepted the bag and turned to leave.

"Here. An umbrella to avoid getting the book wet." Magically, he hands me an older but still in serviceable shape umbrella. Oh god. Is this guy seriously for real?

"Er…? Thank you?" I take the umbrella from him.

"Ah. One more thing, Miss. Follow the instructions on the first page of the book. Remember, you must follow it to the letter."

I blinked my eyes a few time. Was this guy crazy? Who would want to follow instructions from a book especially if it was just for a fun read?

"I will." I lied and quickly walked out of the shop.

As I was walking towards our dorm apartment, I glance back at the shop, all the lights are out and its left in the street drowning into the darkness.  
"Strange..." I mumbled to myself as I begin to walk at a much faster pace, trying to convince myself that there is nothing to be afraid about the creepy incident just now.

"Yukino and the others must be worried about me by now." My mind suddenly came back to the incident earlier in the common room of the dorms.

==END==

**A/N** - Thanks to zanekal1, Agnes and Nagi for the help! I hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfic! please review or write to me a suggestion :D Another Omake session! :D

-Omake-

Me: "Good morning! Time to update chapter 2~!"

Lena: "Kagura-Chan! Have you eaten your lunch?"

Me: "Nope! -starts running away from Lena-"

Lena: "Kagura! Get back here! Arika-Chan, stop her!"

Me: -avoids the capture and ran towards the bedroom-

Arika: "Okaa-san, Kagura-Chan locked her door!"

Lena: "Oh? it's okay. Just blast it open :)"

Me: "Wait.. Say WHAT?! Ok ok I will go to the kitchen and cook my own lunch! Please don't destroy my room! T.T"

Lena and Arika: "Everyone! please review! We appreciate your feedback since it helps Kagura-Chan to improve! :D!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome or any of its related characters. **

**Mai-HiME/Otome belongs to the people of Sunrise.**

**Rating** - T

Chapter 3

Yukino's POV

When the front door was swung open, I rushed to the door with worry. Shizuru and Natsuki had already went out grocery shopping while Erstin, Nina, Arika and Mashiro were all huddled up in one room, having their own lively conversation. Mai and the others were in their own rooms as well, leaving me to wait for the person that had disappeared for thirty minutes.

"Haruka-chan!" I breathed in relief as I saw my best friend entering. She appeared to be cold, as she was shivering.

"Argh...So...So...cold..." Haruka stuttered as she made her way to the bathroom, all whilst hugging her own body to trap heat. She didn't notice my presence and dropped an object on the bed. Along the way, she grabbed her towel and dry clothing then proceeded to the bathroom.

Sighing, I flopped down on her bed. Leaning closer, I looked at the object that Haruka dropped. Eh? A book?

Gulping, I glanced at the door, hoping that Haruka wouldn't come out too soon. I unwrapped the slightly wet plastic that was covering the book, knowing what I did was wrong; I mentally slapped myself before reading the book title.  
_  
__**The Seven Deadly Sins**_

It's the Seven Deadly Sins! It was a very popular book when I was a child, not that I had the guts to read the book back then, because the title sounded scary to me. Typical of kids, right?

Gingerly, I flipped open the book to the first page. Lying on my stomach and hugging Haruka's pillow affectionately, I read the prologue. I-I definitely wasn't sniffing her pillow!

"Since when did Haruka-chan read these kind of books? She couldn't even finish reading her study notes without dozing off at the third page and I had to wake her up!" I mused as my eyes trailed along the wordings embedded on the light brown paper.

_**What you are reading now is a book that could determine your future, your life and probably your friends' lives as well. Do you wish to proceed?**_

Oookay, weird introduction...

_**If you're still reading this, I'll take it as a yes.**_

Ah… okay…?

_**You still have the chance to close this book and throw it out of the window, you know?**_

I stifled a laugh. Who in the right mind would want to throw a new book out of the window?  
_  
__**If you're laughing, I'll take it as you do not care for your life or your friends' lives. This is not a joke.**_

My mouth drops open. Then, I stifled a laugh at the book. Boy, it is so funny and entertaining! 

_**Alright then... Once you made up your mind, proceed to the next page. Once you've made up your mind, there is no turning back. I repeat, there is no turning back. So please choose the right decision.**_

"Come on...it's just a book." I rolled my eyes as I flipped to the next page without hesitation. I hummed to the tune of 'Otome wa DO MY BEST Deshou?!' as I scanned the page. Okay...weird page. From top to bottom, all **seven** sins, _**Gluttony, Laziness, Pride, Greed, Wrath, Lust **_and_** Jealousy**_, were listed with a blank line beside the sins. Right below the page was a red star with the instructions.

**_#_**_** Fill in the blanks with the name of the friends that you think will best suite the role of the sins. Choose well.**_

Oooh! Fun...! Is this some sort of a fill-in-the-blank game?

I grabbed the nearest pen off the study desk, but just before I could tilt my head down to fill in the blanks, a deafening voice boomed across the room.

"What are you doing, Yukino?!"

I dropped the book almost immediately and yelped, scooting to the corner of Haruka's bed. Oh god... This time I'm so going to get it!

"YUKINO!" An angry looking Haruka marched towards me, her hands on her hip. Her towel hung sloppily around her neck and she was dressed in her old PE shorts and an 'I hate violet' T-shirt which was, ironically, violet in colour. It was a Christmas gift from Natsuki, who gave it to Haruka since she hated violet.

"Sorry, Haruka-chan... I didn't mean to look at it! I was just... the book was just too interesting! I couldn't stop myself!" I whined as I snatched the book from the bed where I've dropped it earlier and held it like a shield.

"I haven't even read it yet!" Haruka snapped, she then calmed down and sighed, plopping on her bed.

Wait... it's over?

"Haruka-chan..." 

"What?"

"... Nothing."

Haruka turned to face me, smiling as she gestured for her book.

"Skip the first page. It's rubbish. Look at the second page instead, they're asking us to fill in the blank for the sins! Cool right? Like some sort of a game!" I turned to the second page of the book and shove it into Haruka's hands.

"Wow..." Haruka's eyes widened as she scanned the page.

"Hmm... Fun." Haruka smirks as she snatched the pen from my hand. I huddled closer to her, curious to see who she was going to put in which sin.

**_Gluttony_**: Minagi Mikoto

Both of us laughed sinisterly. No doubt, that was the easiest match-making sin/name!

"Who's next?" Haruka asked, sinking into deep thoughts as she poked the pen against her cheeks.

"I know~!" A certain cheekiness had awoken within me. Grabbing the pen, I quickly scribbled the name on the sin.

**_Laziness_**_:_ Mai Tokiha

Haruka stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Out of the all people in the world, you gave that 'I-AM-SO-VERY-HARDWORKING' Tokiha _**Laziness**_? When clearly she's not?" Haruka scoffed as I pouted my lips.

"Listen, Haruka! I heard her grumbling all the time! When the dorm goes haywire, it's always up to her to solve it! Give her a break, alright? Let her be lazy for once." I retorted and Haruka sighed.

"Fine, fine...it's just a stupid game anyway."

For fifteen minutes, we argued on whom to put for which sin.

"What? Nina-chan? As _**Pride**_? Are you joking?" I asked skeptically. Haruka just shrugged. I had an idea. I grabbed the pen from her and stroked off Nina's name.

_**Pride:**_ Mashiro Blan de Windbloom  
_**Envy:**_ Arika Yumemiya

"There. Much better, don't you think? I mean, Mashiro-chan has been parading around with her new Ipad 2 she bought a few days ago, not to mention she IS one of the main characters of Mai-Otome and she brags about it. So it fits her perfectly." I said in a satisfied voice and Haruka laughed.

"What about **_Greed_**? Ohhh! I think that Erstin will be fine. Since she didn't offer me any of her choco balls that day and did not tell us how much gold she has in her bank. Gah! One advantage of being the niece of the director..." Haruka grumbled and quickly scribbled Erstin's name on the book.

"No! No! I think Natsuki should be _**Greed**_! Natsuki! NATSUKI!" I argued as I tugged on Haruka's sleeve.

"No way Natsuki is _**Greed**_. She's nothing like that at all." Haruka defended said friend.

"She's not greedy to you, but to me she is! PUT NATSUKI AS _**GREED**_!" I pouted my lips again and tugged roughly on Haruka's sleeve.

"Yukino Chrysant. You better shut up or I'll put your name under **_Lust_**."

Okay. Haruka won for now.

"Oh My God. I can't believe we spend thirty minutes trying to think of the people that fits the sins." Haruka grumbled as she threw the book and pen onto the bed. I giggled. "We're still lacking names for _**Wrath**_, _**Lust**_ and _**Jealousy**_." I said as I rechecked the list. Oh wow, only Me, Haruka-chan, Shizuru-san, Lena-san, Elliot-san, Aoi-san, Chie-san, Erstin-chan, Nina-chan, Takumi-san, Akira-san, Nao-chan, Shiho-san, Akane-san, Sergay-san, Irina-chan, Midori-sensei, Youko-sensei, Yukariko-sensei, Miyu-san and Alyssa-chan aren't in the list... yet… There were three more sins and 20 of us. There is no way am I taking _**Lust**_.

"Arikaaaa-chaaan!" I called for her at the top of my lungs. Haruka smacked me as footsteps came running.

"What? WHAT?" A breathless Arika, followed by Mikoto came running into Haruka's room. I stifled another laugh.

"I need your help." I gestured for the both of them to come, and pointed at the empty spaces.

"HEY! Why is my name there under _**Gluttony**_?" Mikoto asked the minute she saw her name. It didn't occur to me that Mikoto learned the word. But how the hell is _**Gluttony**_ a word that she understood? Oh, maybe she decided to learn only the phrases related to food.

"Arika! Here, can you randomly put the names of anyone that stays in this dorm into any of this three blanks?" Haruka handed the pen to the Arika, who looked as though her mind is still (unsuccessfully) trying to process the situation.

"What's this?" Arika asked as Mikoto started jumping on Haruka's bed. Well, I guess she wasn't interested.

"Just write a name, Arika." Haruka instructed with a smile. Arika nodded and wrote the two names into the sins, without much consideration. When she was done, Haruka and I glanced to see what she had filled in.

**_Wrath_**_:_ Haruka Armitage  
**_Envy_****:** Shiho Huit  
_**Lust:**_ Shizuru Fujino

"WHAT?! You gave me _**Wrath**_?!" Haruka's sudden outburst startled Arika into dropping the book. Fearing for her life, Arika zipped out of the room, Mikoto following closely behind her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Haruka bounced from her bed to the entrance of her room, still shouting as Mai, Lena and Elliot came out of their own rooms.

"Haruka, stop shouting!" Mai groaned irritably and headed towards the living room with Lena and Elliot.

"Haruka, calm down! _**Wrath**_ does suit you well, if you hadn't notice yet."

Haruka glared at me for a few seconds, softened gradually as the cogs in her mind turned, then she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"... I guess you're right! God…!"

"Yay! I'm free from the sins!" I clapped my hands and smiled as Haruka rolled her eyes.

"If you annoy me again, I won't hesitate to change it and put your name under _**Lust**_. Understand?"

I gulped.

"Yes... madam! I mean, I understand, Haruka-chan!"

"Okay... I'm getting sleepy. Let's go to bed, Yukino. We'll continue this tomorrow!"

**==END==**

**A/N - I apologize for not updating .! Recently my school just started and I am doing my assignments. Therefore, I do not have the time to write out chapter 4. Most likely i will continue writing this fic starting from next week :D anyone would like to suggest how the story can continue I don't mind changing the plot that I have xD! **

**-Omake-**

**Me: "Finally.. I finally have the time to update this fic ."**

**Elliot: "What happened to you? you looked like a zombie.."**

**Me: "School started and I have to do my assignment T.T I can only continue writing this starting from next week, so don't worry about it :D"**

**Lena: "Kagu-Chan, what time did you slept and woke up..?"**

**Me: "Er... I slept at around 3:30am and woke up at 6:10am.. Am I in trouble?" -Starts running away-**

**Elliot: "Oh Kagu-Chan, you don't learnt.. Don't you? I had told you before that Lena is..."**

**Lena: "Elliot, try finishing that sentence and you will be sleeping on the COMFORTABLE sofa in the LIVING ROOM and Kagura! Get back here! NOW!"**

**Me: "No! I need to be alive to do my macroeconomics assignment that is due this Thursday!" -Continues to run away-**

**-Lena starts chasing-**

**Elliot: -.-" "Well everyone, it seems that Kagura-Chan is busy at the moment.. Please **

**review and give us suggestions so that the fic can improve!"**

**Alright! here's the following people with sins:**

**1) **_**Gluttony**_: Minagi Mikoto

**2)**_**Laziness**__:_ Mai Tokiha 

**3)**_**Pride:**_ Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

**4)**_**Wrath**__:_ Haruka Armitage 

**5)**_**Lust:**_ Shizuru Fujino

**6)**_**Greed:**_ Estin Ho

**7)**_**Envy:**_ Shiho Huit

**(Spotted a few mistakes while updating the fic xD! Sorry about that .! and I should be able to update by Thursday SG time :D)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome or any of its related characters. **

**Mai-HiME/Otome belongs to the people of Sunrise.**

**Rating** - T

**A/N - I am really sorry! ... For not posting the fanfic last Thursday because I was busy studying for my upcoming exam.**

Chapter 4

A Few Hours Later  
Narrator's POV

The dorm had gotten much, much quiet once Haruka had fallen asleep in her room that she shared with Yukino. Everyone could do their stuffs freely without worrying whether they could accidently make Haruka angry or not.

Everyone were doing their own respective stuffs. Mai, Nina and Lena were teaching Arika on how to improve on her basic etiquette while Yukino and Mikoto were watching anime on the television quietly. On the other hand, Shiho and Mashiro were playing board games where else Erstin was playing her PSP with great enthusiasm and focus.

It was then that Mikoto suddenly felt her stomach kicking her furiously. Her focus on the anime K-ON! drifted off towards her stomach instead.

"... I thought i just feed you not too long ago?" Mikoto grumbles as she forced herself up from the couch. She walked slowly towards the kitchen, ignoring a few Huh-I-Thought-She-Ate-Just-Now looks from her fellow dorm mates.

Searching the refrigerator, Mikoto briskly took out a few packet of chocolate cookies she found laying deep into the fridge. Greedily, she open the packet of chocolate chip cookies and started munching.

"Hey! MIKOTO! That is MINE! MINEEEE!" Erstin screamed from the couch where she was laying down while playing with her PSP. Frustrated, Erstin bounced off from the couch and rushed towards the glutton, who deliberately ignored her and continue munching onto the chocolate chip cookies she found just few seconds ago.

"Finders Keepers." Mikoto shrugged as she wiggled away from Erstin's grasp.

"Mikoto! I bought it with my own money! Give it back to me! I haven't even eaten one piece!" Erstin pouts angrily as she reached out to snatch the cookies from Mikoto, who now held it away from Erstin, grinning as she popped a few more cookies into her mouth.

"You're so rich, Erstin. What's the difference spending some money on me?"  
"WHAT? Who say I'm rich? I'm not rich!"  
"You're the richest among us!"  
"Nuh Uh..."  
"Yah Uh..."  
"Do you want prove?"  
"I'm not rich! NOW GIMME BACK MY-"  
"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" Lena shouted from her spot.

Mikoto and Erstin looked from the kitchen, stopping whatever they had to do and eye the former Miester Otome.

Then, as if they didn't care, both of them got back to their fighting. All the other dorm mates just stared, all but one.

Mai yawned and got up. Sloppily, she sank onto the empty couch beside Nina and said nothing as she eyed the television emptily.

"Mai-san.. Aren't...aren't you going to do anything?" Yukino timidly spoke up when she realized that the leader wasn't reacting to Mikoto or Erstin.

"Don't care." Mai's short answer caught everyone off guard, especially Yukino, Nina, Lena and Arika. How could this possible be? Mai doesn't care? Didn't Mai just spend her free time teaching Arika on basic etiquette? What's with the sudden change of personality?

The peaceful, quiet situation before was now replaced with a chaotic and loud situation. A loud crashing sound made everyone except Mai to look towards the kitchen. Gasping, Lena, Nina and Arika rushed towards the kitchen to pull both the fighting girls away from each other.

"Something is wrong! Why are they acting like this? Mai-san! Do something!" Yukino was almost in tears, looking at the sight of both her friends fighting over some stupid cookies almost broke her heart.

As far as she know, Mikoto would never go further than shouting over food. Although Mikoto was a glutton, Yukino knew that she loved everyone dearly, and would never hurt any of them physically or mentally. Even if the subject was food.

On the other hand, Erstin wouldn't even bother on the cookies she had bought that was now in Mikoto's stomach. She didn't cared less. Like what everyone had said, Erstin was the richest and didn't mind spending money on anyone of the dorm mates.

Yukino had conclude that this situation wasn't realistic and it was too unlogical. What's worse was that, Mai wasn't doing anything like she was supposed to whenever a fight occured. Instead, she just stared emptily at the anime that was now coming to an end on the television screen.

"Mashiro-chan?" Yukino pleads at her, who was firmly on the floor, grimicing.  
"What? And get food all over MY hair? No way am I, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom would be doing this!"  
"Since when do you care about your hair, Mashiro?" Mai mumbled nonchalantly and Mashiro ignored her remark and instead started peering into her nails. Shiho was suddenly looking at her nails as well and sighed when she compared hers to Mashiro's nails.

"SHUT UP!"  
"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"  
"CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST KEEP QUIET?"

With all the loud screaming and crashing and banging, it wasn't a surprised when a certain door was slammed open and loud heavy footsteps were heard.

"Oh no..." Yukino gasped when she realized something.

"WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. GOD. ARE. ALL. OF. YOU. DOING?" The loud and annoyed hissing was heard and the person came into view.

Haruka Armitage, the dragon I mean devil had awoken.

And that, is not going to help with the situation they are all in now. Instead, it worsen.  
When no one gave any response to the devil, she slammed her fist onto the table near her, making everyone except-once again-Mai- jumped.

"I ASKED A QUESTION! And I DEMAND an explanation for waking me up from my beauty sleep!" Haruka's voice rang like bells as she shouted at all the other people. All of them shivered and gulped nervously. No one likes to provoke the devil. They had already seen what happened in the morning with the flying chips.

"Erm... Haruka-chan... We.. We're Sorry!" Yukino bravely spoke up as she bowed ninety degrees.

"Yukino-san. It isn't your fault. It's HER's!" Erstin barked and pointed at the cat girl that was standing in between Lena, Nina and Arika. Mikoto, calmed and collected, ignored Erstin's remarks and continued to munch on the last cookies.

Then, Yukino almost got a heart attack when Haruka threw the neatly arranged anime figurines from the shelf to the floor.

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IS THIS! YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP! NOW WHAT SHOULD I DO, HUH?"

Everyone grew quiet again, the only sound produced was from the ending theme of K-ON!. To avoid making Haruka angrier, Yukini quickly shut the TV off, despite mumbles from Mai.

"Wow, Haruka-senpai. I really envy your loud voice." Out of blue and somewhat randomly, Shiho sighed and frowned.  
"Why is it that my voice is never that loud?"

Lena, Yukino, Nina and Arika gawked in surprised. Why on earth was Shiho caring about her voice now?!

Haruka eyed Shiho angrily, before opening her mouth to scream at her again.

"THIS IS-"

_BANG!_

Yukino gasped out aloud when Haruka drops onto the carpet. Behind her was Lena and she was holding a big fat book. Biting her lips, she quickly drop the book and pat Haruka.

"I am sorry, Haruka... I had to do this or the neighbors will find us. Oh God! I feel so remorse!" Lena said as she gently rubbed Haruka's head.

"Okaa-san! I can't believe you just did that." Arika said, her eyes wide as she and Nina continues to stand in between Erstin and Mikoto.

For a brief ten seconds, all was quiet and peaceful. Mai had already disappeared into her room, probably to get some sleep which seem unlikely of her, since she doesn't sleep in the evening. Shiho was playing around with Mashiro's hair, grumbling here and there and comparing Mashiro's features to her's.

This was odd, in Yukino's opinion. Why would Shiho cared about her appearance all of a sudden? It wasn't as if there were any hidden cameras around. Mashiro, on the other hand, was enjoying all the attention and praises that she got from Shiho. She had this dumb smirk on her lips as she continue to let Shiho compare her features to hers. From Mashiro's petite and slim size, to Mashiro's fair and glowing skin.

Erstin and Mikoto had calmed down. Mikoto was now cooking up some instant noodles, whereas Erstin quickly took away any of her belongings that were scattered around the living room.

"Er.. Erstin, what are you doing?" Nina asked, curious.  
"Don't feel like leaving my things around. It isn't safe. You guys might use it and spoil it. Ugh!" Erstin muttered and quickly rushed to keep all her stuff into her room.

"Something is wrong, Arika-chan." Lena whispered to her child, who was glancing at Mikoto's large appetite in amusement.  
"Yes, i agree. Its like... something changed all of them in a short period of time!" Nina whispered as she joined in the conversation.

"Hmm..." Yukino frowned, as if trying hard to rethink of something.

"Mikoto-chan would never shout at Erstin-chan like that. No matter how hungry she was."  
"While Erstin-chan would never slap Mikoto-chan just because she took her cookies."  
"Haruka-san would never throw the neatly arranged figurines onto the floor no matter how angry she was."  
"Mai would NEVER EVER not stop a fight. AND, she HATES K-ON!"  
"Not to mention, why would she act as if she don't care about any of us anymore?"

"Hmm..." The three of them frowned in unison.

"Only us seem normal. Mashiro is getting way obsessed with her appearance. While Shiho-san... Why is it that she starts to compare about her features with others? This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it is just a random mood swing? Maybe its the time of the month?" Lena suggested.  
"Lena-sama? Are you saying that all of them came that 'thing' at the same time?" Nina asked timidly, blushing slightly at the thought of her talking about menstrual.

Lena sighed.

"Nonsense. Although, Haruka-senpai might be that case. You know, PMS?" Arika said.

"No... No matter how MAD Haruka-senpai is, She will NEVER throw her Anime Figurines! NEVER! she loves the figurines as much as she loves us!"  
"This is some unsolved mystery... maybe this will be better the next day?" Lena asked.  
"Hopefully, it will." Nina nodded in agreement.

Yukino sighed. Her brain was telling her that she knew something. But yet, she couldn't think of anything now.

"Ah... Yukino, Nina and Arika-chan... Mind if you help me carry Haruka to her room?" Lena points at the unconscious Haruka Armitage and they nodded. Carefully, they carried Haruka to her room, and drops her onto her bed softly. Just as they wanted to leave the room, a book fell from Haruka's bed, and drops onto the floor.

Yukino gasped out aloud. Her hands clasp her mouth as her eyes widen.

For in front of her very own eyes, were the book that could be the clue to solve the mystery. The book that caused all this misery in the first place.

Slowly, Yukino picked up the book.

"I think I know what is happening." She announced at Lena, Arika and Nina, who glance in a flustered way at Yukino.  
"What's happening?" Lena asked and Yukino gulped.

"This." She said as she held the book up high enough for them to see the title.

_The Seven Deadly Sins_

-

**A/N- Thanks to my Best friend ****Ryn Hallard**** for helping me to write the omake and beta read the fanfic for me xD! Please review and give me some suggestion :D! On to the Omake!**

**-Omake-**

Meanwhile…

"I wished I had lilac-coloured hair like yours." Shiho sighed.

"Mhnm, my father once told me that he liked the colour of my hair, out of all colours!" Mashiro grinned.

"I want my hair to be fluffy and light like yours too…" Shiho bounced the ends of Mashiro's hair on her palms, Mashiro not minding it a single bit.

"Well, you know what they always say; the blood of royalty is always different!" Mashiro smirked, her pride inflating like a balloon, the kind that floated down parades.

"Hah... now where is that pair of scissors?" Shiho wondered aloud.

"What for?" Mashiro asked.

"To snip off that hair of yours for myself." A malicious smirk sliced across the girl's face.

"E-Eh?"

_She wants to snip my hair off? She WANTS my hair!? Has she gone mad? Oh man, what should I do? No way NO WAY!_

"… I'm kidding…" Shiho patted her friend on the back.

_I'll shave it off later when she sleeps._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome or any of its related characters. **

**Mai-HiME/Otome belongs to the people of Sunrise.**

**Rating** - T

**A/N - I am really sorry that I didn't update this fic after so long .! Just finished my exams but here you go a fic that is a collaboration between Me and ****Ryn Hallard****. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5**

Narrator's POV

Living Room of Otome Dorm

"Huh? Can you please repeat again?" The confused Otomes asked, frowning with a raised one eyebrow.

"Oh god~!" Yukino smacked her forehead, frustrated that after explaining for the million times, all the other dorm mates are still fairly confused.

"Sorry about that Yukino, you do know our brains suck at processing information after teatime..." Nao apologized as she sighed, still trying to register what Yukino, Lena and Nina had been trying to tell them.

Right after Yukino's sudden realisation on why six of her dorm are acting all weird and not themselves, she had explained everything to the rest of the dorm members and the remaining three members excluding herself that are still...well, normal. Both of them had understood almost immediately, though they are both curious on how such thing could happen. It was too illogical to explain.

Yes. Too illogical.

I mean, it isn't everyday that you can find some cursed book that really curses your close friends and family...right?

Because of the limited ideas and ways that they could think of, Natsuki had suggested that they ask for help from their family and friends, who were working as well and were as free as they could ever be.

"Okay, Yukino... so, you're saying that Mai and the others...are influenced by...um...the something sin?" Tate tried to make Yukino's job easier.

"Yes. They are highly under the influence of the Deadly Sins. Though, I wonder how it happened... it's too... unrealistic, unscientific!" Yukino sighed as she glanced at the big bulky book in her arms.

"So, they are influenced by the Deadly sins... how?" Miyu asked, raising one eyebrow as she stole glances at Shiho, who was talking and sighing to herself with Mashiro near the balcony door. Hmm...?

"I believe it's because of this...book." Yukino held up the bulky book and opens to the second page, where the list of sins and names are readable to every pair of eyes in the dorm.

"Um...can you explain to us again what the descriptions are for each of the sins? Cause...we can't read English, you know..." Nao spoke up when she tried to read the contents of the book, but failed to do so.

"... Fine, fine." Yukino points at the first sin on the top side of the book. 

"The meaning of **Pride**." She said.

"Is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and indeed the ultimate source from which the others arise. It is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of oneself."

Everyone in the room nodded, indicating that they understood.

"But... why is there... Mashiro's name...?" Aoi asked as she points at the scribbled handwriting beside the sin, Pride, causing Yukino to blush as she stuttered her few words.

"U...U...Um...W...Well...It's...Um..." Guilt washed over Yukino as she realized what she and Haruka had accidently done. _Oh My God. It is all our fault!_

"Haruka-chan and I...thought it was a fun game...and puzzle...so, we..." Yukino couldn't bring herself to reveal the playful joke that she and Haruka had made just this afternoon. It was too painful.

"It's okay, Yukino. No one would have known... I mean, come on...it's a book, for goodness sake!" Elliot patted her a few times, sighing as she still find it hard to believe that all this problems came from a stupid, old... fat... fake and ugly... book.

The others kept quiet, thinking as hard as they could.

"**Gluttony**..." Yukino continues, her heart racing like never before.

"Is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. In the Christian religions, it is considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food, or its withholding from the needy..."

"In basic Japanese, please?" Alyssa spoke for the first time, frowning hard as she tried to catch up with what Yukino had been explaining. She knew her Japanese wasn't that good, so she needed extra time to let all the stuff that Yukino had said to register into her brain.

"That means that, you can't stop yourself from eating...and...well, you love food so much that you actually forget about what you really have to do...other than eating." Nina piped up, helping the tired and remorseful Yukino.

"Okay... I can so totally understand why Mikoto's name is there...but, how can you be sure that this is all from this book? I mean, Mikoto eats a lot right? So...that doesn't mean she is infected by this book...and..." Arika laughed slightly, recalling the times she tries to share her food with Mikoto in the palace. How she eats a lot, and almost never sharing her food with her.

"We can't be sure as well, but... Arika... You know what she and Erstin did this afternoon. I'm sure although Mikoto loves food, she would never ever hurt Erstin like that. Same goes to Erstin as well!" Nina said, somber.

"Wait? What? What happen to Erstin? Is she alright?" Akane grew anxious, wondering what had happened to her best friend.

"No, No! You see, Erstin is...I guess, infected by the sin of **Greed**. So...when Mikoto ate Erstin's chocolate cookies, she got mad...and...and...she...slapped..." Tears started to form on Nina's eyes as she thought of what had happen a few hours before. Almost immediately, two handkerchiefs appeared in front of Nina.

"Oh!"  
"Ah... Arika..."

Arika and Sergay looked at each other uncomfortably, their hands still outstretched at Nina.

Finally, Sergay withdraws his hands, blushing red as he ignored what had just happened. Nina accepted Arika's handkerchief and said no more.

"But still...this can't explain much..." Shiro sighed as he scratched his head a few times, still slightly confused.

"We don't want to believe this. But...can't you see this?" Yukino pointed impatiently at the word Sloth, and then to Mai's name, which was neatly written by her.

"The definition of **Sloth**, is laziness and being physically and emotionally inactive. Sloth can also indicate a wasting due to lack of use, concerning a person, place, thing, skill, or intangible ideal that would require maintenance, refinement, or support to continue to exist."

Silence...

"Do you know where Mai is now?" Yukino asked, her voice uneven.

When no one answered her, Yukino answered the question herself.

"She is in her room. Sleeping. And what time is it now?"

Again, no one answered.

"It's only four in the AFTERNOON, for goodness sake. FOUR! Mai NEVER sleeps in the afternoon. Not to mention, she actually ignored the fight that had occurred not long ago. She said she didn't care! She ignored us, she ignored everyone. She ignored-" Yukino couldn't take it anymore, tears burst out from her eyes and Lena quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, soothing the poor, miserable mushroom.

"But still-" Midori opens her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Yukino again.

"MASHIRO!" Yukino cried and Mashiro turned to look at her, in a high and mighty, snobbish way. "Yes?"

"I love your hair." Yukino lied, her voice cracking.

Mashiro laughed in a girly way as her hand flew to pat her long, soft hair.

"Of course you do. You're talking about Mashiro Blan de Windbloom here. The celebrity, the actress, the pretty, the gorgeous, the awesome and cool queen..." Mashiro bragged shamelessly, pausing here and there to laugh and to flip her hair in an arrogant way.

"Ooookay.." Midori, Fumi and Nao said, shocked to see Mashiro acting this way.

"What about Shiho? Do you know what she is blabbering now? Do you have any slightest idea what the heck she is doing now?" Yukino couldn't keep her calmness anymore. She points at Shiho impatiently.

"Oi! Shiho!"

Shiho looked from Mashiro to Yukino, and sighed in a dramatic way.

"Ah... Yukino... did anybody ever tell you how smart you are? I'm sooo jealous. Why am I not like you?" Shiho asked, pouting.

Yukino turned around and look at the others.

"Do you see what I meant? Shiho's sin is Envy. Do you know what **Envy** is?" she asked.

"It may be defined as an emotion that occurs when a person lacks another's superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it"

"In other word, Envy is Jealousy." Midori said, hoping that they would believe them as quickly as possible.

"What about... Haruka? What's Wrath?" Chie asked, curious.

"**Wrath**...is the physical effects of anger include increased heart rate, blood pressure, and levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline. Some view anger as part of the fight or flight brain response to the perceived threat of harm. Anger becomes the predominant feeling behaviorally, cognitively, and physiologically when a person makes the conscious choice to take action to immediately stop the threatening behavior of another outside force..."

"Yukino!" Lena nudged Yukino when she realized that none of the people understood what she just said.

"...And is...also...known as Anger, Rage." Yukino summarized.

"Oh!" Midori clapped her hands together, nodding as she understood what Yukino said.

"Hey...I just realized that.. Why is Shizuru's name under Lust? What's that sin?" Alyssa asked and Yukino blushed.

Oh My God. She blinked a few times...recalling what Haruka had threatened her...

"OH MY GOD!" She cried out, clasping her hands together as she turned bright red.

Everyone's eyes turned wide.

"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...Lust...Lust...OH MY GOD!" Yukino muttered, unaware of the eyes staring at her with a mix of horror and curiosity.

_"Yukino! You better shut up or I'll put your name under lust."_

Yukino gulped a few times, the line that Haruka had threatened her was repeating over and over again in her now corrupted mind.

_"If you annoy me again, I won't hesitate to put your name under lust. Understand?" _

"Oh God...I'm so thankful...Oh Goodness Me..." She muttered herself as she clasped her hands together and prayed.

"Thank You, God...Oh Thank You so very much...!" She muttered over and over again until Chie tapped her shoulder a few times.

"Yukino, Are you ok? You're freaking me out." She said, nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Um... Sorry... I was just... never mind."

Still, Yukino couldn't help but imagine...what would have happened if Haruka had put her name under Lust?

She gulped silently to herself, blushing as her mind drifts off, imagining things that she didn't wanted to imagine...

Yukino had to slap herself before regaining back into her normal mode.

"**Lust**." She reads.

"Is an intense desire. It is usually thought of as excessive sexual wants; however, the word was originally a general term for desire. Therefore lust could involve the intense desire of money, fame, or power as well."

While the rest were listening, Natsuki snuck back to the room that she shares with Shizuru to check on her.

"So.. Shizuru will be-..."

"KYAAAA~~!" a scream coming from Shizuru and Natsuki's shared room.  
"Well... That answers our question."

-

"So, are you saying that you want our help?" Midori asked, after finally understanding how out of proportion and serious the situation is.  
"Yes, please Midori!" Nina half begged.  
"Hmm? What do you say?" Midori asked the others and they all nodded in agreement.  
"Well our friends need us now! We can't leave them when they need us most!" Nao joked (with slight sarcasm) and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you, everyone!" Yukino bowed and thanked gratefully.

-

_**People assigned to the ones affected...**_

_**Gluttony**_: Minagi Mikoto - Arika and Nina

_**Laziness**__:_ Mai Tokiha - Tate 

_**Pride:**_ Mashiro Blan de Windbloom - Fumi

_**Wrath**__:_ Haruka Armitage - Chie and Aoi 

_**Lust:**_ Shizuru Fujino - Natsuki

_**Greed:**_ Estin Ho - Akane

_**Envy:**_ Shiho Huit - Alyssa and Miyu

_****__**Lena/Elliot/Midori/Yohko/Yukino/Shiro/Nao/Sergay will be brainstorming/Researching to find out how and what is the cause of this stupid, unexplainable problem**_.

-  
"Not that I'm complaining...but why does Mikoto, Shiho and Haruka get two of us, while Natsuki, Fumi, Akane and I are...solo?" Tate couldn't help but ask.

"Tate...Use your brains a little. Haruka is wrath. Wrath is Haruka. That means, if she ever succumbs to her raging hormones mode, then at least Aoi won't be suffering alone, since Chie is there to... well, help!" Yukino explained, grinning to herself. Oh, how clever she was to think of this idea!

"Oh...what about...me?" Nina asked, slightly shocked that Yukino had paired her up with the Cat Girl.

"Actually...I have no idea as well." Yukino admitted.

"But Nina, you know Mikoto is all about food right? At least you can tempt her with your cooking... I mean, at least she won't be eating unhealthy food all the time right? Since you ARE the top coral otome while you are in Garderobe, which means that you should be a rather good chef.

"Oh.. ok then. I'm all ready to help Mikoto." Nina smiled slightly.

-

"Well, at least Haruka is still unconscious...we can still rest..." Chie flashed a grin at Aoi and plops herself onto the couch. The rest of people had gone into a full energetic mode, each already disappeared to their specific people that had been infected with the sins, sadly to say.

The truth was, Chie couldn't bring herself to believe this. But, maybe...Yukino was right. She had never seen Mashiro or Shiho in this kind of mode, or how Yukino and Nina's emotional breakdown. But she was sure that they did not prank them, and this was true. Still...

"Hmm..." Aoi said nothing, but to observe Alyssa talking with Shiho, and Fumi with Mashiro near the balcony door. She then glance at the kitchen, where Mikoto was munching on some biscuits, Arika and Nina were trying very hard to distract her...but failed, terribly.

Akane had disappeared to Erstin's bedroom and Tate had disappeared to Mai's room while Natsuki was still inside the shared bedroom she had with Shizuru.

As for the rest, they were sitting at the dining table, discussing on facts and ways to solve this problem.

"Chie...is...this...true? I mean...I find it hard to believe..." Aoi sighed at her lover, who suddenly grins in a silly way.  
"Hey Aoi! I have an idea! He-He-He..." Chie laughs sinisterly as she got up. She ushers Aoi to follow her, and she did.

They stop right outside of Haruka and Yukino's room. Without knocking, Chie let herself in.

"Ah...this should prove if they are lying or not." Chie whispers her plan to Aoi, whose eyes turned wider and wider each second.  
"Chie! But..."  
"Come on, don't tell me you're scared?"  
"But...if what they say are true...then...what if...Haruka..."  
"Pffft.. We won't know until we're certain right? Come on, don't be a wimp!"  
"Chie...!"

Before Chie could get Aoi's approval, she was already determined to do whatever she wanted to do.

"Chie! But Haruka is Wrath! Wrath!"

Chie ignored Aoi, instead, she disappears to the bathroom, and came back in such a quick time that Aoi couldn't even think. In her hands was a bucket of...cold water?

Aoi backs off while Chie makes her way towards Haruka. She raised the bucket as if it was a trophy...

"CHIE!" Aoi hissed, desperate to stop her...

But it was too late.  
-

**R/N (Ryn's notes): Hallo there! (misspelling intended)**

Omake Time by Ryn Hallard~

*In the midst of filling up some paperwork

Shizuru: Ara? I feel… So hot. Is the air-conditioner broken?

*Tugs off the loose scarf around her neck, fingers wandering southwards

Shizuru: I… must not. There are still others in the dorm…!

Shizuru: Must restrain myself… BONDAGE!

*Slaps herself

Shizuru: SADO-MASO! …

*Evacuates to the bathroom to 'cool down'


End file.
